Obsession
by Sinasta
Summary: Jusqu'où iriez-vous par amour? Pour Zoro, la réponse est toute trouvée... UA, classé M pour violence et yaoi.


**Voici donc ma modeste contribution au concours organisé par Lisen-chan, Nathdawn et moi-même. Inutile de préciser qu'en raison de ma position de juré, ce texte est hors-compétition.**

**Le thème retenu est le numéro 2 : "L'amour existe en ce monde, c'est un fait. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est la manière dont chacun l'exprime."**

**J'ai écrit ça vite fait, sur un coup de tête, pour trois raisons. D'abord parce que j'avais envie (oui, ça compte). Ensuite pour remercier les participantes d'avoir pris la peine de jouer le jeu. Et enfin, pour ne pas dire surtout, pour Lisen et Nath à qui j'en ai fait voir de toutes les couleurs. J'ai pas une réputation de chieur pour rien. XD**

**J'ajouterais bien que c'est ma façon de m'excuser auprès d'elles mais ce serait contre-productif car je sais qu'en lisant ça, elles ne me croiront pas et se mettront tout de suite en tête que je prépare un coup bas. En tout cas, connaissant leur goût, quoi de mieux qu'un ZoSan pour demander pardon?**

**Voilà, rien à ajouter. Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous apprécierez!**

**Disclaimer: hélas, les persos et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**

**Les notes sont en bas de page.**

* * *

Une énième grille se referme derrière moi. La dernière. Celle qui officialise de manière définitive mon entrée en ce tristement célèbre lieu.

Impel Down, la prison la plus sécurisée du pays, réputée inviolable. Avec aucune évasion à déplorer depuis son ouverture il y a près d'un siècle et demi, elle est devenue l'une des références les plus respectées du monde carcéral, bien qu'à l'intérieur, les choses soient parfois un peu… chaotiques.

Ma nouvelle demeure pour les mois à venir…

A peine ai-je pénétré dans l'enceinte que je peux d'ores et déjà sentir les regards des autres détenus présents dans les parages qui m'épient, m'examinent sous toutes les coutures, me dissèquent telle une malheureuse grenouille en cours de sciences nat' au collège. Sans doute sont ils en train d'évaluer l'intérêt ou à contrario la menace que moi, Roronoa Zoro, matricule 0x107, leur dernier colocataire en date, pourrais éventuellement représenter pour chacun d'eux. A moins qu'ils ne soient en réalité trop occupés à lorgner sur la croupe de ma bombasse de guide…

C'est donc avec bon nombre de paires d'yeux inquisiteurs braqués sur moi que l'on m'escorte jusqu'à la cellule qui allait désormais me servir de tout petit nid pas super douillet. Remarquez, je me plains mais pour être tout à fait honnête, ce n'est pas pire que certains studios miteux dans lesquels j'ai vécu par le passé. Et à l'époque, le voisinage n'avait certes pas de casier judiciaire mais il n'était pas forcément plus accueillant.

Manque de bol, je n'ai pas droit à une chambre individuelle. J'allais devoir partager cet espace confiné avec Daz Bones, un grand mec au crâne rasé, au teint hâlé, et surtout très baraqué. Un ancien tueur à gages plutôt chevronné selon la geôlière qui m'accompagne.

Je crois que je vais éviter de lui chercher des noises, on sait jamais… Autant avec mes fidèles épées, j'aurais aucune difficulté à lui tenir tête, autant dans un combat à mains nues, je finirais probablement avec les cervicales brisées en moins de deux.

Un maigre réconfort cependant : c'est un taiseux, ce qui lui fait un point commun avec moi. On m'aura au moins épargné de devoir supporter une pipelette qui m'aurait cassé les burnes soir après soir en jactant sans arrêt.

J'ai tout juste le temps de déposer mes affaires que la vice-chef des gardes aux allures de dominatrice sado-maso m'embarque pour le tour du propriétaire. Une visite éclair de la cour extérieure ainsi que des diverses salles accessibles aux prisonniers selon des horaires bien définis durant laquelle elle me bassine avec une interminable liste de règles débiles à observer. C'est chiant à en crever mais je m'efforce quand même d'écouter avec attention, histoire de prendre mes repères.

Cela dure une dizaine de minutes montre en main. Puis une fois sa tâche accomplie, elle me ramène au bercail où elle m'abandonne, pressée de rejoindre la zone du personnel ô combien plus paisible qu'ici, ses deux molosses toujours sur les talons.

Trente secondes après son départ, une sonnerie assourdissante retentit dans la pièce, ce qui déclenche un important mouvement de foule. Devant mon air perdu, mon compagnon de cellule m'explique en deux mots, les premiers qu'il prononce depuis mon arrivée. C'est l'heure de la bouffe.

Comme tout le monde, je me dirige tranquillement jusqu'au mess et prend place dans la longue file d'attente. Sachant que les repas sont l'un des rares moments où l'ensemble des détenus sont réunis, qu'ils soient à table ou en cuisine, j'en profite donc pour scruter les visages de tous ceux qui m'entourent et avec qui j'allais devoir cohabiter.

Blancs, noirs, métisses, gringalets, colosses, gueules d'ange, trognes patibulaires… Tout le spectre de la société est représenté dans ce trou à rats, à l'exception évidente de la gente féminine. Logique puisqu'Impel Down est réservée aux hommes.

Je finis par atteindre le comptoir et me saisis d'un plateau. Je poursuivrai mon tour d'horizon pendant le repas.

Mais alors qu'on me sert ma ration de viande à moitié cramée, mon cœur rate un battement.

Devant moi se tient un blondinet reconnaissable entre tous à ses sourcils en vrille.

Enfin te voilà !

Oui, je sais, ça peut sembler dément mais je suis content. Et pour cause, il y a une différence majeure qui me distingue de toutes les pourritures qui moisissent entre ces murs. Dans leur cas, être enfermé ici est la conséquence des crimes qu'ils ont perpétrés. Moi, c'est l'inverse. J'ai commis le délit qui m'a conduit ici précisément dans le seul et unique but d'atterrir ici.

Pourquoi ? Pour rejoindre ce type qui hante mes pensées depuis si longtemps.

Me remets-tu ? Vu la tronche que tu tires, pas du tout…

Je ne peux pas dire que cela me surprenne tant que ça vu qu'on ne s'est rencontrés qu'une seule fois en tout et pour tout. Rien d'étonnant à ce que tu n'aies pas imprimé ma figure. Moi en revanche, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.

C'est Kuina qui nous a présentés lors de la grande fiesta organisée chez elle juste avant son déménagement pour la capitale. Nous n'avions pas trop traîné ensemble ce soir-là mais je t'avais espionné tout du long et le peu que nous avions discuté m'avait marqué au plus profond de mon âme.

As-tu seulement idée à quel point je suis obsédé par toi ?

Une chose est sûre : maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, pas question de te laisser me filer entre les doigts. J'ai quatre mois pour mettre mon plan à exécution. Qu'on se le dise : je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'avoir !

La chasse au Sanji est ouverte !

* * *

Déjà trois semaines que je croupis ici. Et le bilan est pour le moins mitigé. On va commencer par le positif.

D'abord, une très bonne nouvelle : je suis vivant ! Il serait présomptueux d'affirmer que je m'entends chaudement avec tous mes chers voisins sans exception, loin s'en faut, mais j'ai au moins su éviter de me les mettre à dos au point de leur donner des envies de meurtre.

Ensuite, le courant passe plutôt bien entre Daz et moi. En dépit du fait que nous causions très peu, j'ai appris à le connaître un minimum et il s'avère être beaucoup moins dangereux que ce qu'on m'avait fait miroiter. Certes, c'est loin d'être un enfant de chœur. Dans le cadre de son boulot, il ne montre ni hésitation, ni scrupule, ni remord à assassiner le plus innocent des inconnus. Mais tant qu'il n'a pas de contrat sur votre tête – ce qui pourrait arriver même ici pour peu qu'un prisonnier faiblard soit prêt à mettre le prix pour se débarrasser d'un autre plus costaud – et que vous ne l'emmerdez pas, vous n'avez rien à craindre de lui.

Prétendre que nous sommes amis serait exagéré mais il est indéniable qu'une forme de respect et de sympathie réciproque s'est établie entre lui et moi. Il semble m'apprécier, peut-être en partie parce que je suis discret et que je lui fous la paix contrairement à son précédent compagnon de cellule, l'autre travelo surexcité qui se prend pour une danseuse étoile.

En conséquence, lui et moi avons désormais l'habitude de nous entraîner ensemble dans la salle de sport – en taule, règle numéro un, mieux vaut être musclé et bien accompagné si l'on ne veut pas avoir d'ennuis. Toujours en silence, évidemment, mais pouvoir s'exercer dans le calme est justement le but de la manœuvre. Et le faire avec quelqu'un de confiance, même si ce mot peut paraître excessif, permet de soulever ses haltères sans s'inquiéter en permanence qu'un connard ne s'approche afin de vous exploser la figure avec les poids en fonte.

L'avantage, c'est que je peux à présent dormir paisiblement, sans craindre de me faire étrangler pendant mon sommeil.

Mais bon, tout cela est anecdotique comparé au sujet le plus important : Sanji. Et à ce niveau-là, force est d'admettre que les résultats sont… pitoyables.

Il faut dire que le premier contact n'a pas vraiment été des meilleurs. Devant mon blocage total et l'impatience de ceux qui poireautaient derrière moi, il n'a pu s'empêcher de me lancer une remarque désobligeante pour inciter, je cite, ma 'tronche de marimo avarié' à 'se bouger la rondelle avant qu'il ne m'envoie en orbite autour de la lune d'un coup de pied au cul'. Et hélas, sous l'effet de la surprise, je n'ai pas su contrôler mes putains de réflexes. La réplique acide que je lui ai sortie par automatisme – une invitation à me lâcher la grappe au risque que je remplace le balai qui obstrue son rectum par un manche certes plus court mais beaucoup plus large – a débouché sur la première d'une longue, très longue série d'engueulades.

Depuis, pas un jour ne s'écoule sans qu'un nouvel accrochage ne nous oppose. Les injures fusent presque à chaque fois que l'on se croise et il n'est pas rare, pour peu qu'il n'y ait aucun gardien aux alentours, que l'on finisse par se fritter à prompt renfort de coups de pied et de poing. C'est un miracle qu'aucun maton ne nous ait encore gaulés et balancés direct en cellule d'isolement.

Dans le genre relation qui démarre mal, ça se pose là…

Finalement, c'est peut-être pas plus mal que je puisse compter sur le soutien de Robin.

Celle-ci a été la première à me rendre visite dès le surlendemain de mon incarcération. Un empressement qui n'est en rien dû à une proximité particulière entre nous. Non, si elle a tant souhaité me voir le plus tôt possible, c'était pour avoir des réponses, ou pour être plus précis, une confirmation à ses soupçons.

Officiellement, j'ai écopé de quatre mois fermes plus huit avec sursis pour m'être battu saoul sur la place publique et devant des dizaines de témoins avec deux officiers de l'armée dont j'ai quelque peu abîmé le portrait. Le triste bilan d'une soirée trop arrosée même pour un vétéran de la picole comme moi…

Depuis le début, elle était sceptique quant à ce scénario, et en fouinant un peu – une de ses spécialités –, elle avait fini par se forger sa propre opinion sur les véritables motivations à l'origine de ce 'fâcheux incident dont j'ai terriblement honte'.

Avec le recul, je dois avouer qu'il n'est pas si étonnant que ça qu'elle ait découvert le pot aux roses. En plus d'être diaboliquement intelligente, elle a cette espèce de don surnaturel pour deviner ce qui se trame dans le cerveau des gens. Par contre, ce dont je ne reviens toujours pas, c'est qu'elle ait approuvé ma démarche et offert de m'aider du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Elle est censée passer me voir à nouveau cet après-midi. Avec un peu de chance, elle aura des conseils à me prodiguer pour améliorer la situation. Sous ses airs de sainte nitouche, cette femme est une séductrice voire une manipulatrice de classe mondiale. Inutile de dire que cela me serait plus qu'utile, moi qui suis une buse totale dans ce domaine.

En dehors d'elle, il n'y a que Law qui soit au parfum. En vérité, c'est même lui qui est plus ou moins à l'origine de ce projet. Croyez-moi, c'est normal ; derrière le gentil étudiant en médecine se cache en fait depuis sa plus tendre enfance un pur psychopathe qui n'a rien à envier à Hannibal Lecter et compagnie. Toujours est-il que sans lui, jamais je n'aurais été capable d'échafauder un plan aussi alambiqué.

En effet, c'est suite à une suggestion pas si innocente que ça de se part que tout a commencé. C'est lui aussi qui a pensé à se servir des relations de Garp, le grand-père de Luffy, pour que je sois sûr d'atterrir à Impel Down ; ce vieux barjot ferait n'importe quoi pour peu que son petit-fils le lui demande avec ses yeux de chien battu. C'est encore lui qui a trouvé les cibles idéales pour l'agression, à savoir l'autre drogué du cigare et sa copine névrosée de la troisième personne. Rien de tel que de viser des militaires de haut grade pour s'assurer que le juge fasse preuve d'une certaine fermeté.

Bon, question drague en revanche, je ne suis pas mécontent que Robin soit de la partie car ce n'est pas lui et ses manières de bourrin qui allaient m'être utiles. Encore que, vu le tempérament du blondinet, ça pourrait limite être efficace.

En tout cas, c'est grâce à lui si j'ai réussi à rejoindre Sanji ici. Espérons que tout cela n'aura pas été en vain.

L'avenir nous le dira.

* * *

Ce soir s'achève la onzième semaine sur les dix-huit que doit durer mon séjour en taule.

J'en suis donc à plus de la moitié, et hélas, 'Sourcils-en-vrille' – comme je l'ai baptisé au cours de nos disputes – n'est toujours pas tombé sous mon charme.

Néanmoins, tout n'est pas perdu. La situation a déjà énormément progressé cette dernière quinzaine.

Je peux en outre remercier ce pourri de Bellamy et son petit gang de toutous pour leur assistance involontaire. Durant l'une de nos fameuses envolées pas super lyriques, ce crétin prétentieux, sous prétexte qu'on lui cassait les oreilles, a eu l'extrême imprudence de s'interposer afin de nous obliger à la boucler quitte à employer la manière forte si nous refusions.

Non seulement cette meute d'abrutis ne connaît rien à l'art du combat mais en plus, ils ont fait la pire erreur possible en venant nous chercher des crosses alors que nous étions tous deux passablement énervés. En une phrase, leur boss a réussi l'exploit de faire de nous des équipiers avec pour objectif commun de ramener ces minables à la réalité et de se calmer les nerfs par la même occasion.

C'est ainsi que malgré une supériorité numérique en leur faveur – neuf contre deux –, ces guignols ont pris la branlée de leur vie. Ça nous a valu trois jours d'isolement à tous les deux mais ça en valait largement la peine tant ça a marqué un tournant dans notre relation.

Suite à cet évènement, je dirais qu'à défaut d'amis, lui et moi sommes devenus 'meilleurs ennemis'. Nos entrevues n'ont pas tellement changé en soi ; on s'engueule pour un rien, on se traite de tous les noms et on en viendrait bien aux mains si ce n'était pour ces casse-couilles de surveillants qui nous ont à l'œil dès qu'on se retrouve dans la même pièce. La différence, c'est que nous ne nous foudroyons plus d'un regard débordant de haine et de mépris mais nous arborons à la place un air amusé doublé d'un sourire moqueur mais complice aux lèvres.

Ce semblant d'estime et de sympathie qu'il éprouve à présent pour moi finira-t-il par se transformer en ce sentiment plus fort que je souhaite tant voir éclore en lui ?

Je l'espère du fond du cœur. J'ignore ce que je ferai dans le cas contraire…

Moi qui ai longtemps cru être quelqu'un de mesuré et raisonnable, j'ai encore du mal à réaliser moi-même tout ce que j'ai accompli et tout ce que je serais prêt à faire sans la moindre hésitation à cause de lui. C'en est presque terrifiant…

Comme l'a écrit Osamu Dazai, 'l'amour existe en ce monde, c'est un fait. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est la manière dont chacun l'exprime.'

Non, je n'ai jamais lu un seul de ses bouquins. La littérature et moi, ça fait pas deux mais quatre. Cette citation, je la tire simplement d'un des ces trop nombreux films romantiques débiles que Kuina m'a forcé à aller voir avec elle quand nous étions ados. Combien d'heures elle a bien pu me gâcher avec ces conneries ?

Il faut toutefois reconnaître que cela s'applique plutôt bien à un paquet de mes codétenus.

Franky, par exemple. Un mec très gentil au demeurant mais qui détient sans conteste la médaille d'or mondiale si ce n'est universelle en termes de sensibilité et de fragilité émotionnelle. Funeste conséquence, le jour où son épouse lui a annoncé qu'elle divorçait et qu'elle emmenait leurs trois enfants avec elle, il a craqué. Incapable de supporter l'idée de vivre sans eux, il les a abattus tous les quatre avant de retourner l'arme contre lui ; un suicide qu'il a raté. Désormais, il n'est plus qu'une coquille vide, une âme brisée qui n'attend plus qu'une chose : pouvoir finir le travail pour de bon et ainsi rejoindre sa famille.

Ensuite, il y a Doflamingo, ce grand allumé avec son truc en plumes. Lui aussi était marié, une union qui a donné naissance à deux jeunes filles. Des jumelles dont il s'est épris plus fortement encore que de sa femme. Pendant des années et des années, il les a séquestrées dans sa cave aménagée en véritable prison souterraine, les a violées de façon régulière, les a mises enceinte à plusieurs reprises… Et ce n'est que grâce à un hasard de la vie que leur supplice a pris fin.

Dans le registre glauque, il est en compétition serrée avec ce désaxé gothique de Moria. Cambrioleur du dimanche, il a une nuit été pris la main dans le sac par une habitante rentrée chez elle plus tôt que prévu. En voulant l'assommer, il l'a frappée si violemment qu'elle est décédée sur le coup. Et c'est ainsi qu'il s'est découvert un penchant nécrophile. Depuis, il a étranglé chacune de ses nouvelles conquêtes pendant l'acte. Un geste d'amour selon son propre témoignage, car à ses yeux, la mort les rendait plus belles encore…

Je pourrais aussi parler de l'autre illuminé de Kuma. Lui n'est qu'un de ces fanatiques parmi tant d'autres dont la religion vide la cervelle avec tant de brio. Je ne sais plus quelle est sa foi exactement mais cela importe peu, elles sont toutes pareilles au final. Toutes disent prôner l'amour de son prochain, pourtant leur bilan au cours des siècles se résume en majeure partie à des guerres soi-disant saintes, à des attentats par des groupes terroristes et à des massacres par des déséquilibrés isolés, tous destinés à nettoyer le monde des chiens d'infidèles qui la pollue par leur simple existence.

Pour finir, je peux citer Kohza. Lui aussi, c'était sans doute un brave type, avant que le nationalisme ne vienne lui pirater les neurones. L'amour qu'il porte à son pays est devenu tellement maladif qu'il a entrepris de zigouiller tous ceux qu'il considérait comme des envahisseurs ou des traîtres à la patrie.

Tout ça au nom de l'amour, cette sainte folie comme la désignait les poètes de la Renaissance, capable d'engendrer le meilleur comme le pire, peut-être même plus facilement le pire que le meilleur lorsqu'elle vire à l'obsession.

Et moi dans tout ça ? Moi par amour, j'ai tabassé deux inconnus dans la rue pour rejoindre l'ex de ma meilleure amie derrière les barreaux tellement il m'obsède afin de le draguer.

Difficile après ça de me dire que je suis parfaitement sain d'esprit sans que cela sonne comme un mensonge. Et le pire, c'est que je ne ressens aucun honte ou quoi que ce soit d'autre à agir de la sorte. Limite j'en suis fier et je suis déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout !

Je ferai tout pour que Sanji ait le béguin pour moi, et nul ne m'en empêchera !

Il paraît qu'il n'y rien de tel qu'une bonne douche pour apaiser un cerveau en ébullition, mais celle-ci n'a pas vraiment fonctionné…

Le temps de me sécher et de me rhabiller, je rejoins ma chambre où une surprise m'attend. Daz qui, me voyant arriver, m'informe avec son éternelle concision qu'on m'a transféré dans une autre cellule. Super, je suis bon pour rassembler mes affaires. J'espère pour la survie de mon futur remplaçant qu'il sait tenir sa langue.

Le responsable de tout ça ? Celui que je découvre allongé sur son lit dans ma nouvelle piaule.

Le blondinet aux sourcils hypnotiques qui monopolise mes pensées.

Apparemment, ses talents de cuisinier lui permettent d'obtenir aisément diverses faveurs de la part du personnel, en particulier d'Hannyabal, le sous-directeur d'Impel Down, l'incarnation même de la gourmandise qui raffole de ses desserts sucrés, et de Domino, la matonne en chef un poil coincée qui ne jure que par son café.

En général, il s'en servait pour avoir droit à une cellule rien qu'à lui, alors pourquoi ce soudain changement d'avis ? Parce qu'il trouve que je suis divertissant et que je suis le seul qui ferait un colocataire intéressant à tous points de vue qu'il me répond.

En fin de compte, je ne suis peut-être pas si éloigné d'atteindre mon objectif.

Encore quelques efforts et nos voisins risquent d'avoir du mal à s'endormir la nuit…

* * *

Jusqu'où irais-je par amour ?

Cette question, c'est Sanji qui me l'a posée avant de s'endormir, confortablement blotti contre mon torse sous la couverture.

Oui, je ne l'ai pas encore dit mais ça y est, nous sommes ensemble ! Victoire !

Contrairement à ce que j'avais osé espérer, je n'aurai pas eu besoin de patienter beaucoup suite à mon transfert.

Au bout de trois jours à peine, nous couchions ensemble, et je dis bien 'couchions'. Il n'avait guère de véritables sentiments à mon égard, il était juste en manque et de tous ceux enfermés ici, je suis le seul à lui faire envie, d'où son petit stratagème pour me faire venir à lui.

Ce n'est qu'au fil des semaines qu'il s'est montré de plus en plus affectueux et attentionné, qu'il a commencé à susurrer mon nom avec dans la voix quelque chose de plus profond qu'une vulgaire envie bestiale et qu'il s'est mis à m'embrasser avec passion même en dehors de nos parties de jambes en l'air.

Inutile de préciser que plusieurs de nos codétenus ne se sont pas fait prier pour nous prendre en grippe. On a eu droit à tout : insultes et moqueries homophobes, agressions sexuelles ou non, notamment dans les douches… Ces cherches-merde ont néanmoins vite compris, à grand renfort de castagne dans les cas les plus violents, que si nous avions effectivement goûté à la brioche maudite, nous étions en revanche très loin d'obéir au cliché du couple d'hommes ultra-efféminés incapable de botter le cul à une bande d'hétéros écervelés.

Je dois avouer que je m'attendais à ce que ceux-ci fussent plus nombreux mais il semblerait qu'une écrasante majorité respecte Sanji pour la qualité des repas qu'il prépare en tant que maître queux d'Impel Down – quitte à avoir un chef de haut vol parmi les prisonniers, autant en profiter – au point de ne pas venir l'ennuyer sur ses préférences. Quant à moi, si ma capacité à me défendre ne suffisait pas, le fait que Daz ait accouru pour me prêter main forte lorsque ces enfoirés de Krieg, Killer et toute leur clique m'ont tendu une embuscade a dû en convaincre plus d'un de ne pas venir me chercher des poux dans la tête.

Je crois pouvoir l'affirmer aujourd'hui, je me suis fait un ami sur qui je peux compter en ce lieu maudit, et pas des moindres.

Parmi les nouveautés, je bosse à présent aux cuisines. Une proposition de Sourcils-en-vrille qui voyait là une excuse pour passer du temps ensemble même pendant son travail. J'étais sceptique au début – cuisiner m'a toujours fait chier un max – mais Robin qui me rendait visite ce jour-là m'a chaudement recommandé de prendre sur moi et de sauter sur l'occasion, arguant que c'était l'occasion rêvée de me rapprocher plus encore de lui.

Et devinez à quelle tâche le virtuose du katana que je suis s'est vu affecté. Tout juste, au découpage et au hachage des légumes et de la viande. Et sans me vanter, je m'en sors plutôt pas mal.

A part ça, j'aide aussi le blondinet à tout nettoyer et ranger une fois que la horde d'ogres affamés a terminé de se sustenter, ainsi qu'à transporter les poubelles jusqu'à la déchetterie. D'ailleurs, c'est dingue mais je crois bien que cette zone est plus sécurisée encore que le quartier des taulards. En effet, lors du trajet, tout est préalablement contrôlé par un détecteur de chaleur, puis par rayons X et enfin par un scanner à ondes millimétriques dernier cri avant d'être réparti dans les salles adéquates.

Cette sécurité à la limite de la paranoïa a pour objectif de prévenir toute tentative soit d'évasion de la part d'un ahuri qui aurait l'idée saugrenue de se cacher parmi les déchets recyclables qu'une société extérieure récupère toutes les semaines, soit de se débarrasser d'un cadavre ou je ne sais quel truc illégal en le glissant dans les ordures non-recyclables qui finissent broyées puis incinérées pour servir au chauffage des bâtiments. Aussi abusé que soit ce système, il faut reconnaître qu'il s'est toujours avéré infaillible.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Sanji et moi avons pris l'habitude d'effectuer cette corvée ensemble. Ça nous offre un moment à l'écart de nos turbulents colocataires durant lequel nous pouvons échanger de petits gestes en toute tranquillité. Certes, il y a le garde responsable de l'inspection sur notre route mais c'est un mec sympa plus enclin à déconner avec nous qu'à nous pourrir la vie.

En fait, nous passons le plus clair de nos journées fourrés ensemble. Parmi les rares exceptions, il y a mes séances d'entraînement avec Daz – du moins quand il ne vient pas se rincer l'oeil sur mes abdos en plein effort – et les visites de mes amis.

Celles-ci se sont faites plus nombreuses ces derniers temps. Law et Robin sont les plus réguliers avec une entrevue par semaine chacun. Une routine ponctuée par les passages plus sporadiques d'Ace, Luffy, Vivi, Johnny, Yosaku ou encore maître Koshiro pour n'en citer que quelques uns.

Tous se réjouissent de l'approche de ma libération.

A contrario, il y en a un que ça rend malade, à savoir ce blondinet qui roupille paisiblement dans mes bras.

Lui ne souhaite bien entendu pas me voir partir. A l'inverse de moi, il est coincé ici pour un paquet d'années et il ne s'imagine pas être séparé de moi pendant tout ce temps. Avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée suite à nos ébats, il est resté éveillé assez longtemps pour me poser cette question qui tourne en boucle dans ma tête depuis.

Jusqu'où suis-je prêt à aller par amour ?

A ses yeux, le meilleur, pour ne pas dire le seul moyen de faire en sorte que nous restions l'un avec l'autre encore longtemps serait que je commette un crime beaucoup plus répréhensible par la loi. Sur un ton blagueur en apparence, il a sous-entendu que l'option d'un meurtre serait de loin la plus efficace. Mais avec du recul, était-ce vraiment une plaisanterie ou était-il sérieux ?

En cet instant précis, tandis que lui dort à poings fermés, je suis pour ma part incapable de trouver le sommeil.

Selon Stendhal – encore Kuina et ses putains de films –, il n'y qu'une seule règle en amour : rendre l'être aimé heureux.

Irais-je jusqu'à tuer par amour ?

Un esprit sain aurait d'office répondu non. Mais il y a belle lurette que j'ai franchi ce cap…

* * *

Le jour J est arrivé. Dans moins de deux heures, je serai libre. Loin de ce trou à rats, loin de la nuée de crevures qui y moisissent… et loin de Sanji.

Personne n'est mort de ma main.

Bien qu'il soit ostensiblement déçu que je ne me sois pas arrangé pour prolonger mon séjour, officiellement, il ne m'en veut pas. Il ne perd pas espoir que je passe à l'acte tôt ou tard, d'une façon peut-être moins sanglante que ce qu'il envisageait, pour venir le retrouver. Et comme je lui avais suggéré, il a tenu à marquer le coup pour mon départ.

Il s'est en effet débrouillé pour qu'une fois le déjeuner achevé, lui et moi puissions profiter de la cuisine, sans aucun maton pour nous surveiller. Etre dans les bonnes grâces d'Hannyabal et Domino était fort utile pour obtenir ce genre de faveur.

A peine sommes-nous seuls qu'il file verrouiller la porte dont la clé lui a été gracieusement prêtée jusqu'à ce soir pour s'assurer que nul ne nous dérange pendant notre sauterie, puis il fonce sur moi et m'enserre comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Je sens dans ses gestes et son énergie tout le désespoir qui l'assaille à l'idée de me perdre et son intention de profiter pleinement de ce dernier moment privé dont nous pourrons profiter avant dieu sait combien de temps.

Sans que nos lèvres ne se séparent jamais, nous nous dirigeons lentement vers la remise. Là-bas, nulle oreille indiscrète ne pourra nous entendre. Nous pourrons nous y donner à cœur joie et faire tout ce que nous désirons.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je referme la porte derrière moi.

L'heure à venir s'annonçait mouvementée…

* * *

Lorsque je quitte enfin les cuisines, je m'attends à tomber sur un attroupement de pervers l'oreille collée à la porte. Mais je me suis trompé.

Seul Daz se tient devant moi, adossé au mur en face. Est-ce moi qui ai surévalué le degré de voyeurisme de mes codétenus ou lui qui les a fait fuir par sa seule présence ? Allez savoir…

Son aide est la bienvenue pour amener les lourdes poubelles jusqu'à a déchetterie. Ces saloperies pèsent une tonne, les transporter seul est un véritable calvaire.

A ma grande surprise, il commence à taper la discute au cours du trajet. Il a beau ne pas être du genre à montrer le peu d'émotions qu'il ressent, lui aussi avoue être un peu peiné de me voir partir. Force est de reconnaître qu'il me manquera aussi.

Nous passons l'étape des scanners sans soucis. Le garde s'étonne de l'absence de Sourcils-en-vrille – lui aussi a adopté le surnom depuis la fois où je 'ai prononcé devant lui – mais lorsque je lui explique d'un ton amusé et à grands coups de sous-entendus qu'il m'a prêté la clé de la déchetterie pour que je m'en charge pendant que lui est resté derrière afin de ranger l'incroyable bordel que nous avons mis dans la réserve durant ma sauterie d'adieu, il éclate de rire et nous laisse passer en me disant que Sanji ne sera pas le seul à regretter mon absence.

Daz et moi terminons ensuite cette corvée en échangeant quelques paroles, puis nous retournons jusqu'aux cellules. Je profite des dernières minutes qu'il me reste pour réunir mes affaires.

A peine ai-je terminé que vient l'instant fatidique.

C'est Sadi-chan, la bombasse qui m'avait escortée à mon arrivée, qui vient me chercher pour ma sortie.

Comme le premier jour, je me sens épié par tous ceux présents dans la pièce. Soit ils sont heureux que je mette les voiles, soit ils se rincent l'oeil.

Nous arrivons près de la grille où Daz m'attends me souhaiter bonne chance lors d'une légère accolade. En revanche, plus que sa présence, c'est une absence très remarquée qui intrigue tout le monde.

A la stupeur générale, Sanji n'est pas là.

Je fouille en vain toute la pièce à sa recherche, tristesse et déception envahissant mon visage, pour le plus grande plaisir des tocards qui ne peuvent pas m'encadrer. Devant mon apparent désarroi, Sadi-chan m'accorde un bref délai mais elle finit tout de même par me rappeler que nous n'avons pas toute la journée.

L'air abattu, je rechigne à tourner les talons et à traîner les pieds jusqu'au bureau où Domino me rend mes effets personnels. De mon côté, je lui tend la clé de la déchetterie que je n'ai pas été en mesure de redonner à Sanji et lui demande si elle peut lui transmettre un message de ma part lorsqu'elle le verrait, ce qu'elle accepte. Sur un bout de papier, je gribouille alors la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit.

_Sanji,_

_J'aurais aimé te voir une dernière fois avant de m'en aller._

_Est-ce parce que tu te sentais incapable de me voir partir que tu as préféré ne pas y assister ? Est-ce parce que tu m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir écouté ?_

_Quelle que soit la réponse, sache que je ne t'oublierai jamais. Tu avais déjà envahi mon esprit, aujourd'hui tu as volé mon cœur et tu occuperas mon âme pour l'éternité._

_Trouverai-je la force de venir te rejoindre de manière définitive ? Je l'espère. Quand ? Le plus tôt sera le mieux._

_Nous nous reverrons, sois-en certain. D'ici là, prends soin de toi._

_Je suis tien pour toujours,_

_Zoro_

Je plie le mot et le confie à la matonne en chef qui me donne l'assurance qu'elle lui transmettra. Puis, je quitte la salle et l'on me guide vers la sortie. Les gardiens que je croise tout au long du chemin me souhaitent bon vent avec sympathie en dépit de la mine chagrinée que j'arbore.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la grande porte se referme derrière moi. Je suis libre.

Comme convenu, Law m'attend dehors avec sa voiture. Nous nous étreignons et nous mettons en route. Il sait déjà où je veux aller, ou pour être plus précis, à qui je souhaite rendre visite.

Nous arrivons sur place une demi-heure plus tard. Nous pénétrons par derrière et traversons les allées jusqu'à ce que nous atteignions notre destination.

Une pierre tombale. TA pierre tombale…

Pardonne-moi, Kuina.

Dès le jour où tu nous l'as présenté, j'avais senti que ce connard n'était pas net. Ce n'était que mon instinct mais j'aurais mis ma main au feu que ce dandy aux manières de gentleman n'était qu'une façade derrière laquelle se dissimulait un salaud de la pire espèce et qu'une fois loin des regards bienveillants de tes amis, il allait t'arriver malheur à cause de lui. Tu as mis ça sur le compte de la paranoïa et de la jalousie, et j'ai respecté ta décision.

Hélas, le destin m'a donné raison.

Les croyances antiques voulaient que l'on conserve dans l'au-delà l'allure exacte qu'à l'instant de notre trépas. J'espère qu'ils avaient tort. Ta beauté mérite mieux que d'être souillée pour l'éternité par les mauvais traitements que cet enfoiré t'as fait subir.

Te voilà vengée. Ce fumier ne lèvera plus jamais la main sur personne.

Quand je pense que j'ai dragué, embrassé et baisé avec cette ordure, j'ai envie de vomir. Mais c'était nécessaire et cela a fonctionné à merveille pour me rapprocher de lui. Il a baissé sa garde trop vite et n'a rien vu venir.

Tu aurais dû voir son visage dans la remise, quand le couteau lui a transpercé le cœur. Lui qui me croyait fou amoureux de lui comme toi avant moi, ça lui a fait un sacré choc.

Son corps démembré chauffe actuellement les bâtiments d'Impel Down. Domino et ses larbins risquent d'avoir du mal à le retrouver pour lui transmettre mon message…

Je sais que tu n'aurais jamais approuvé ce que j'ai fait mais je ne pouvais pas rester les bras croisés. Je devais le faire, pour toi comme pour moi. Si seulement j'avais agi plus tôt, tu serais toujours là. Je sais que ça ne te ramènera pas mais cela épargnera peut-être à d'autres de subir le même sort que toi.

J'espère qu'à présent ton âme reposera en paix.

Adieu, mon amour.

...

Cette prière conclue ma visite, et avec elle, la mission que je m'étais fixée.

Cette virée en enfer est terminée. Enfin !

Je peux remercier Law et Robin pour leur aide précieuse. Sans leurs intelligences combinées et leurs conseils avisés, jamais je n'aurais su et pu échafauder un plan pareil pour l'éliminer en toute impunité.

Le stratagème du fil dentaire pour s'échanger des infos lors des visites, l'analyse du plan de la prison que je leur ai fourni pour déterminer où le tuer et comment se débarrasser du corps sans se faire repérer, l'isolement dans la cuisine pour l'éliminer avec un couteau couvert de sang animal, les connaissances anatomiques et chirurgicales pour le découper en morceaux n'ayant aucune ressemblance avec un humain afin de tromper les scanners, l'utilisation des bâches pour ne laisser aucune trace d'hémoglobine dans la remise, l'ajout de glace dans les poubelles pour contrer les rayons infrarouges, le faux mot d'adieu rédigé et confié à Domino avant de partir… Tout cela est l'oeuvre de leurs cerveaux féconds.

Sauf erreur ou oubli de notre part, jamais les flics ne trouveront le moindre élément me reliant à la disparition de ce salopard. Il faudra déjà qu'ils découvrent ce qui lui est arrivé, ce qui n'est pas gagné. Peut-être me soupçonneront-ils un jour d'avoir orchestré son évasion, mais ils feront fausse route et ne pourront évidemment jamais le prouver, puisque c'est faux.

Le seul qui pourrait me balancer, c'est Daz, mais je n'y crois pas trop. Je me demande encore comment il a compris que je jouais la comédie et deviné mes véritables intentions à l'égard du blondinet. Lorsqu'il est venu me prêter main forte pour transporter le corps jusqu'à l'incinérateur et qu'il m'a discrètement glissé à l'oreille la remarque 'c'est lourd un cadavre', j'ai cru mon cœur allait s'arrêter. Je peux m'estimer heureux qu'il ait approuvé ma démarche vengeresse ; à ma place, il aurait fait la même chose, quoique de manière plus simple et directe.

Je peux dormir en paix. Mon secret est bien gardé avec lui.

Lui-même devrait sortir d'ici quelques années, à moins que d'ici là les enquêteurs ne réunissent des éléments plus probants liés à ses crimes. Le jour où il sera libre, je serai là pour l'accueillir à la sortie. Aux yeux de beaucoup, c'est un monstre sans foi ni loi; pour moi, c'est un ami, quelqu'un de bien qui possède une part sombre comme chaque être humain.

Quant à toi, Sanji, toi qui as volé le cœur de celle que j'aimais par-dessus tout et qui as osé lui ôter la vie, tu as tes réponses.

Serais-je prêt à tuer par amour ?

Tu en es la preuve morte.

Jusqu'où irais-je par amour ?

Jusqu'en enfer…

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur:**

**Voilà, voilà... Vous pouvez à présent déverser vos torrents d'insultes dans la petite boîte ci-dessous. XD**

**Non, je n'ai pas menti, j'ai dit que "j'ajouterais bien" que ce texte avait pour but de m'excuser et que le ZoSan était le meilleur moyen pour y parvenir mais je n'ai jamais affirmé que c'était bel et bien un ZoSan d'excuses, ça ça aurait été mentir. Oui, je suis un vicieux qui joue sur les mots, et je l'assume à 100% ! ^^**

**Pour celles et ceux qui se demanderaient pourquoi Zoro tue Sanji alors qu'il l'aime, relisez-bien: à aucun moment il ne dit qu'il l'aime (excepté dans le mot qu'il remet à Domino qui n'est qu'un ramassis de foutaises), il veut juste se rapprocher de lui pour se venger.**

**Et non, je n'ai rien contre Sanji, je l'adore. Je n'ai rien non plus contre le ZoSan même si ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé. Je voulais juste piéger mes partenaires et c'était je pense le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir. ^^**

**Sinon, pour les curieux et curieuses, tout comme Zoro, je n'ai jamais lu un seul bouquin d'Osamu Dazai. La citation qui a servi de thème pour le concours (de même que celle de Stendhal et le proverbe de la Renaissance) apparaît bien dans un film, à savoir 'Boys Love', de Kotaro Terauchi, sorti en 2006. Je vous le recommande vivement mais attention, ne vous trompez pas car il a sorti un remake sous le même titre peu de temps après.**

**Et au passage, si vous trouvez que mes exemples avec Franky, Dofla, Moria, Kuma et Kohza sont abusés, sachez que je me suis inspiré de faits réels pour chacun d'eux et que la réalité va parfois encore plus loin que ça...**

**Sinon, pour l'anecdote, le titre est une référence à un trio de musiques tirées de l'anime "Get Backers".**

**En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et de laisser des commentaires, même si c'est pour m'engueuler et m'injurier. XD**  
**N'hésitez pas à signaler toute incohérence, faute ou quoi que ce soit. Les retours et critiques utiles sont toujours appréciées.**


End file.
